


Feel on top of the world

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, No Angst, happiness, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Jack has won the Stanley Cup. Jack and Bitty have kissed on the ice. This is one of the best moments of Bitty's life.





	Feel on top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I just want some happiness! After all, Jack and Bitty still had time to celebrate with friends. There’s some kind of story behind the title, so let me just tell you I’m listening to Darren Criss’s Jealousy as I type this.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy

Bitty pulls away from the kiss and Jack smiles. They did it.

For just a few seconds, Bitty looks around them. He’s not surprised to see looks of shock and surprise and he feels his stomach drop when he sees the cameras pointed towards them. 

But they had decided. And they don’t regret it.

He doesn’t have long to think about the consequences, because the next thing he knows, a crying Shitty is hugging Jack from behind.

“Jack, you did it, you courageous piece of fuck,” Shitty sobs in Jack’s neck.

Bitty quickly steps away, because the last thing he needs is nosy people thinking it is a threesome. Shitty has always been very hands-on. He watches Jack embrace Shitty when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m proud of him,” Bad Bob says and he’s not only referring to the win, and Bitty feels a sense of pride for this man as well. His son just came out on national TV, and Bad Bob doesn’t blink twice. Instead, he shows to the whole world that he knows Bitty and Bitty just hopes that other people will notice the casuality and the normality of the situation. 

Besides, Poots is this close to taking off his jersey on the ice while he is making out with his girlfriend, and no one is staring at them in the way they’re staring at Jack and Bitty.

Maybe it’s a mix of the happiness and the adrenaline, but Bitty feels amazing. He knows his parents are watching the game, and Bitty just hopes that Bad Bob’s reaction inspires them as well.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bitty can see Ransom, Holster, and Lardo approaching them. Ransom and Lardo have huge smiles on their faces. Holster seems a bit more reserved and he nods towards Bitty. In fact, he seems kind of worried when he eyes the cameras around them.

But Bitty doesn’t have time to worry, because Lardo takes his hand and suddenly, all of them are hugging each other on the ice. Jack is in the middle of huge group hug and Lardo is singing from happiness. Shitty is still crying.

And Bitty closes his eyes and he lets himself feel the happiness.

* * *

Marty and Guy tell Jack that George has moved the presser to the next morning. Guy tells everyone who’s willing to listen that George did it so that they could all have time off to celebrate, but everyone knows that George did it to give Jack and Bitty more time.

That doesn’t stop them from taking this opportunity to party.

“Fuck yeah, house party at Jack’s place!” Holster yells and the others cheer. Most of the Falcs start to leave (except for Poots, who is still kissing his girlfriend and who still hasn’t gotten any reaction from journalists) and Jack is no exception. Bad Bob and Alicia hug him again and Jack takes Bitty’s hand. Together with their friends they leave. They hear some journalists yelling Jack’s name, begging for answers, but Jack deliberately turns his back to them. 

There’s a small party in the locker room and George gives one of the best speeches that Bitty’s ever heard. They leave at an appropriate time and Bitty shouldn’t be surprised when they arrive at Jack’s apartment to find it fully decorated, but he is.

“Jack, brah, I may or may not have lifted your spare key out of your pocket when I gave you that bear hug yesterday,” Shitty tells a bewildered Jack, “Then again, who the hell keeps his key and his spare key with him all the time?”

“You did all of this for me?” Jack asks in awe.

“Well, he had help,” Lardo says and Ransom and Holster nod.

“I printed out the amazing baby picture, Jack,” Ransom says.

“But what if we’d lost?” Jack asks.

“Then we’d quietly persuade Bitty to take you somewhere so that we would have the time to clean it up,” Holster says, “But then again, the Falcs did great this season and it needs a celebration.”

“Were you in on this?” Jack asks Bitty, who quickly shakes his head.

“No, but I’m not complaining,” he says and he leans in to kiss Jack again. The others cheer.

“Yo Bits, help me get these drinks out of the fridge,” Shitty says.

The two of them move towards the kitchen and Bitty makes the small mistake of checking his phone. Then again, it’s a reflex. He feels a stab of guilt when he sees a couple of texts and two missed calls from his parents, but he shoves his phone in his pocket and Shitty hands him some bottles of beer.

This is probably one of the happiest moments of his life, so Bitty wants to postpone anything that might possibly rain on his parade. In the living room, Lardo has already put on the music and the party starts.

Jack has dropped his stuff in his bedroom and he comes back with his camera. This is a night to remember. Jack makes a photo of Bitty and the two of them laugh. They’re very, very happy. 

They are both aware of the possible consequences of their kiss on the ice, but right now, they just want to enjoy the fact that Jack and the Falcs have won the Stanley Cup and they want to celebrate with friends.

“You alright, Bittle?” Jack says, even though he knows the answer.

“Couldn’t be better,” Bitty answers, and it’s true.


End file.
